Contradicciones
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Ambos magos imponen donde sea, a quien sea, pero en su vida, siempre habrá, al menos, una contradicción. [Este fic corresponde a la actividad "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" del foro: Cannon Island Marzo-Abril Minerva&Lyon]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" viñetas de personajes Marzo-Abril Lyon Vastia y Minerva Orland del foro: Cannon Island.

Palabras: 643

Advertencias: Leve OoC

Corresponde a: A Lyon le gusta enamorarse.

Notas al final.

* * *

Lyon estaba lleno de contradicciones.

Era un mago de hielo, un tanto frío, pero cálido de corazón.  
Tenía un semblante serio, pero con sus cercanos hasta podría considerarse juguetón.  
Si, pequeñas contradicciones que sólo sus más íntimos —amigos— conocidos le conocían.

Pero si le preguntaran a las primas Blendy, cual contradicción para ellas, era más notoria, dirían sin duda que al mago le gustaba enamorarse. Aunque talvez no fuera algo común por su personalidad. Pero hablamos de contradicciones. Y es que, pese que le gusta enamorarse, es muy difícil que alguien lo cautive así.  
Prueba de ello es la joven maga que lleva tanto tiempo acompañadolo, Sherry.  
Ella que depositó su amor y devoción en el, y que ahora, sabe que el único amor que le tiene es el de una preciada compañera, incluso de hermana.  
Después, cuando la menor de las primas llegó a la vida del chico, fue una especie de apoyo cuando la melancolía lo invadía por haber perdido a su viejo amigo ante el ataque de aquel dragón negro.

Fue un tipo de sostén, un tanto raro, pero aún así, no pudo enamorarse, talvez se debía a que fuera la prima pequeña de su amiga. O que era muy joven. Aunque le agradaba, simplemente no era la clase de... lo que sea que el buscará.

El año X791 llegó, y con ello, el regreso del equipo Tenrou.

En el fondo se alegró por cada uno de ellos, aunque en especial por que su -hermano- viejo conocido estuviera bien. Escucho que su maestra enviaría a Jura investigar un poco sobre aquel gremio independiente del que se rumoreaba. -Que el sabía que existía porque un día cierta maga del tiempo lo había visitado- así que pidió ir. Sherry también lo hizo.

Lyon es un amante de las cosas adorables. Siempre lo supo. Más no pensó pensó encontrar a alguien tan adorable y fuerte a la vez.

Juvia Loxar lo hechizo como nunca pensó que alguien podría hacerlo. Era, todo lo que el apreciaba, linda, fuerte, capaz y muchas otras cosas que el admiraba y valoraba en una mujer. Se enamoró.

Y tal vez ahí, Sherry entendió, que las peli-rosa no eran del tipo de Lyon. Y el descubrió, que si le gustaba enamorarse; aunque lo hizo de la persona incorrecta, porque su corazón, ya le pertenecía a alguien más. Optó por darle celos a Gray, para que este reaccionará, aunque en el fondo, esperaba llamar la atención de la maga de agua. Después de los grandes juegos mágicos, se rindió. Pero eso no cambiaba su opinión sobre que Juvia era adorablemente linda y perfecta para el, y en sus pensamientos, se dijo, que nadie provocaría lo que ella le provocó.

Que equivocado estaba.

Aquel día, cuando Ichiya comunicó sobre la amenaza que se acercaba, una parte de el pensó que quizá, Gray ya fuera pareja de Juvia y eso le lastimaria, aunque, la verdad absoluta, es que le gustaría verlos felices.

Cuando en medio de la batalla los vio, no pudo evitar, recordar lo linda y perfecta que ella le parecía, y entonces pasó. Una maga que ya había visto antes pero que quizá no había reparado lo suficiente en ella. ¿O quizá fue su majestuosa forma de entrar? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero, fue como si todo en el se hubiera reseteado. Y es que, era una persona linda, y el apreciaba las cosas bellas de la vida. Y ella lo era. Una clase de belleza distinta a la de Juvia. Pero que, a él le encantaba. Algo raro, porque el rosa, según lo argumentado, no era su color, aunque, tal vez era, que no había conocido a la peli-rosa adecuada...

Y otro flezacho llegó.

Y el comprobó, que el segundo amor si existía, y que la sensación de enamorarse le gustaba. Aunque esperaba, no enamorarse muy seguido.

* * *

N/A Como bien se sabe, se empieza con las damas, por eso Lyon fue primero(?) Lyredy escondido(?) Un poco de Lyvia para Fuu-chan(?) ¡Un harem para Lyon! (?) Que fue lo único que se me ocurrió al leer mi sorteo. Escrito viejo, que me animo a subir, porque extrañaba subir algo(?) Lyon es muy difícil para mi. El que sigue es el de —La puta ama— la señorita Minerva *corazones* así que en ese, si se notará mi esfuerzo, porque es un persoje muy difícil de manejar. —Algo muy difícil, pero que intentaré por el gran respeto que se merece—

Así que, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" viñetas de personajes Marzo-Abril Lyon Vastia y Minerva Orland del foro: Cannon Island.

Palabras: 250

Advertencias: Leve OoC

Corresponde a: A Minerva le gusta la magia.

Notas al final.

* * *

Magia.

Una de sus grandes contradicciones.

Desde pequeña su padre le había inculcado que la magia la haría mejor.  
Fue maltratada, constantemente para mejorar su magia.

Por la magia seguía viva.  
Aunque por ella sufrió. No, mentira, sufrió por su padre. Su magia la salvó.

Sus sentimientos se llenaban de contradicciones al pensar en su padre y en la magia.

¿Qué sentía por la magia? La magia la hacia ser ella.

La magia le daba el poder, y ella amaba el poder.

Ella despreciaba a su padre, pero por su padre había perfeccionado su magia. Aún así nunca lo querría. Pero de algo que siempre estaría segura, es que ser Maga le gustaba, en el fondo ser de Sabertooth era una honra para ella, y sólo entonces el odio hacia su padre disminuía, porque por el, ella era una maga, por el había llegado a ese gremio que ahora era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, por el tenía esa magia, por el, ella se había convertido en Minerva Orland, la poderosa maga, el imponente nombre, la amante de la magia. El máximo orgullo y símbolo de respeto de Sabertooth. Y en parte eso no se lo debía a su padre, el lo que hizo fue ponerla en ese camino, el haberse convertido en la Señorita, era mérito de ella, sólo de ella.

Y el gusto por la magia, también era por ella, por que su padre, ya jamás, tendrá algo que ver con sus decisiones y gustos.

* * *

N/A Seh, alguien se está apurando con todo lo referente a este foro uwu seh, alguien no sabe manejar a Minerva, bueno, aquí acaban los "le gusta" y ya siguen, los "No le gusta" así, que; espero terminar a tiempo.


End file.
